1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing structures, and particularly to a protective housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, media players, and personal digital assistants (PDAS), for example, are widely used. In order to protect the electronic device from being scratched or damaged, various types of protective housings or protective sleeves are used to enclose and protect the electronic devices. A commonly used protective housing generally includes a frame, a hinge structure and a protective cover rotatably hinged to the frame via the hinge structure; the frame and the protective cover cooperatively define a receiving space for enclosing the whole electronic device. However, the existing protective housing has a complex structure, and the protective cover is also difficult to detach from the frame during use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.